


i am a collapsing star with tunnel vision (but only for you)

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I have no idea what tags to use, M/M, but here i am, i imagine peter to be at least 18 but his age is up to whatever you fancy it to be, i'm sorry rdj, meta jokes, nor do i have the creativity to come up with a decent title, rdj makes an appearance, the result of bad jokes meeting bad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Oh my god, it's Robert Downey Jr.” Peter screeches in the way that's usually only reserved for his very many variations ofMr. Stark. Tony finds offense in it and Peter catches on, quickly trying to school his face into neutrality. Keyword: try.aka. that one where tony and peter meet rdj at a premiere and a moment ensues.





	i am a collapsing star with tunnel vision (but only for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is it. after years of drafting everything i could think of, i finally finished: a thing.
> 
> i've finished this a little under a week ago but i never wanted to put it up until i was all but forced into doing so, so here it is in all its modesty.
> 
> it's the first thing i've posted in around a year and a half and english isn't my first language so it's most likely to be very spotty. there is also an attempt at simile. this has been a state-sanctioned warning.
> 
> ps: no proofreaders were involved in the creation of this fic.

They’re at a premiere for some movie Tony would typically never watch. He's only here because dear, sweet Peter had mentioned offhandedly that he’d been waiting  _ forever _ for it to come out and since he's Tony Stark and premiere tickets are all but easy to procure, he decides that  _ fuck it _ , he’d live through the entire thing — he’d  _ enjoy _ the entire damn thing if it meant that Peter would be happy.

Unfortunately, it's an incredibly boring event and Peter’s presence can only do so much for him. The press is here of course which only makes it monumentally more  _ tiring _ ; he's faking a smile here and there and his cheeks are numb but at least Peter is having the time of his life, babbling about this or that actor and whatever else, blah director, too busy being genuinely interested in everything to fake his smiles.

He’s walking the red carpet somehow, even though he’s not at all involved with the filmmaking process, (or maybe he is? Stark Industries did venture into entertainment nowadays.) Peter being shy as ever as he walks beside him, hand resting gingerly on his arm and waving at the crowd; the darling of the night, the movie’s leading lady all but forgotten. They stride lazily, speaking together in hushed tones before Peter stops abruptly midwalk, mouth hanging wide open.

“Oh my god, it's Robert Downey Jr.” Peter screeches in the way that's usually only reserved for his very many variations of  _ Mr. Stark _ . Tony finds offense in it and Peter catches on, quickly trying to school his face into neutrality. Keyword: try.

“Swooning over second rate actors now, are we?” he says, jealousy plain as day. “Aren’t you a little too young to be a fan of the guy? I mean his recent works are just blockbuster stuff, no actual acting skills required, not that I’m saying he's actually good, but yeah, unless...” he trails off with an exaggerated hand gesture.

“Oh c’mon, Mr. Stark,” Peter says with an eyeroll. He gestures at him and then to himself, and okay, he has a point.  _ Still _ . “He’s a good actor, besides, you know I like watching old movies… hmm, guess  _ vintage _ really is a thing for me, huh?”

He snorts, a little self-deprecatingly. “You have a kink — or preference. I would never have guessed.”

Peter chooses to ignore his output. “Plus I think I started watching his stuff because of you.”

Tony makes a face. “Are you implying I look like that crack, pardon, that  _ former _ crackhead?” Peter frowns at him. “Okay, that's mean. I apologize.”

“I think you should apologize to the man himself but I know you well enough to know that you won't ever so apology accepted,” he grins at Peter in thanks. “But really though, he does kind of look like you, more so than Simon Williams does.”

He thinks about it and shrugs. “Peter, I thought we'd already agreed that that biopic was absolute horseshit. Casting even more so.”

“I honestly think he would though, I mean he's already rocking the beard and he's killing it in those three-piece suits.” Peter babbles, drooling. It'd be adorable if he weren't so irrationally jealous.

“Whatever you say, babe.” he says, already looking elsewhere. If Rhodey were here, he’d say that he was sulking. Tony Stark absolutely doesn't sulk.  _ Yes _ , he can be such an overgrown man-child sometimes but sulking is beneath him. He’d never admit to doing such a thing.

Peter however knows for sure that he's sulking and resolutely inches closer to him until they're pressed together hip to hip. There's a wide grin on his face that's already threatening to infect him but he holds his ground because he's an adult and won't let himself be won over by something as simple as a smile. (There's nothing simple about this. It's a smile worth a million arc reactors — brighter than the sun and hotter than a supernova explosion. Tony never stood a chance.)

Peter grabs his arm, slowly makes his way downwards and gingerly intertwines their fingers. Electricity follows where he goes, and in his wake, fire grows, spreads throughout his entire being. He tries to fight the feeling, tries to be indifferent but it's no use, he's long been consumed.

His entire life has just been mask after mask, fakes and facades and pleasant deception. Peter shatters all of that with just a smile and a grounding touch. It's a strength and a curse; two sides of the same coin he can't bear to throw away, held tightly in his palm so as to never lose it but he finds himself carelessly loosening his grip in fear of crushing it, quickly clenching a little too tight when it starts to slip away — and yet the coin never breaks, it dents but it adapts; seemingly growing harder, stronger.

Peter squeezes his hand and he squeezes back, admitting defeat. Peter’s grin grows wider, pressing his cheek into his shoulder. (Speaking of the press, they’re having a field day, they’re stealing the limelight from RDJ as they finish their walk.)

“When you saved me as a kid all those years ago, I worshiped you, you were my hero. Everyone thought Cap was cooler or that the Hulk was stronger but not me. You were  _ The _ hero for me.”

He hums out a reply, not really knowing what to say and Peter starts to slowly swing their hands. It’s like they're on a walk, just the two of them in a secluded park and not at all like they were in public, under the scrutiny of the press and the judging eyes of the general public. He finds himself somehow not minding. Let the world see just how much Peter meant to him.

“When I got older, I realized it wasn't just hero worship. I was  _ infatuated _ , I watched all of his movies because he looked like you, the romantic ones especially, because then I could pretend it was me and that we’d be together.”

He snorts at that, a little too loudly and Peter’s grip tightens, threatening him to try and laugh at him. He does because it's adorable and because Peter would never truly hurt him.

“And then we met and I realized none of those could really hold up to actually being with you. I might have been young then but I knew I was in love and the years of being friends, then teammates, then  _ partners _ just proved that and now here I am and I still can't believe it's real.”

And that there is the moment Tony’s heart threatens to burst, too full of love and adoration for the man he’d slowly fallen in love with over the years. He pulls Peter against him then and there, ignoring the whirlwind of shutters and the indignant scoff from RDJ in front of them.

When Peter smiles up at him, the same passion that's burning in him is reflected in his eyes. He looks back at how this conversation started and laughs at himself for being so childish. How could he have ever doubted Peter.

Peter who breaks through the walls built of his wealth and pride and armor, and sees him for the imperfect man who he truly is, embracing his insecurities and reassures his doubts.

Peter who sees the man, broken down and weary by the years of pain and regrets and doesn't shun him for being damaged but helps build him up even when he the world deems him irredeemable.

Peter who had seen it all, had been through it all — with him,  _ together _ . Never giving in to the tides of change and the whirls of challenge; being hopeful, being  _ the _ beacon of hope when everything is bleak.

Tony wouldn't know what to do without him.

“I can't believe it either,” he confesses. “I don't deserve someone like you.”

Peter stretches up to kiss him, a chaste peck that barely feels like anything but it's enough. It's enough for now.

There are stars in his eyes and a sea of roses in his cheeks; framed perfectly by the moonlight and the halo of flashing lights and Tony thinks not for the first time that minute of how truly beautiful he is, of heart, mind, body and soul.

Peter pulls away, leads them back to walking down the rest of the way, still pressed close beside him. His voice is low, conspiratorial, when he breathes—

“I guess it's just something we’ll have to make ourselves believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u just wanted to incorporate th's _oh my god, it's robert downey jr_ into a thing but it degenerates into a complete mess thanks to having little to no sleep and high on caffeine. i'm sorry rdj, i didn't mean to involve you like this.
> 
> as of posting this, i have yet again been forced to do a thing, this time it's a jab at marisa tomei and rdj's only you. though it may or may not see the light of day, like most things i write tend to do. if anyone's interested in what they may be, feel free to hit me up below and maybe you could talk me into finishing it.


End file.
